Winx Club - Episode 108/Cinélume Script
A Friendship Sundered Intro/Recap Narrator: It was fun to clean Alfea together with the Specialists from Red Fountain. Their party, however, was interrupted by a monster created by the Trix. The boys defended the Winx, and since they've all been very courageous, Faragonda gives them back their powers. The friendship between the fairies and the Specialists is stronger than ever. Scene: Bloom's Dream *A voice calls out to Bloom.* Daphne: Bloom... Bloom... *Bloom gasps.* Bloom: Who's calling me? Who's there? *Bloom looks around, searching...* Daphne: It's me Bloom... Do you remember me? Do you know my voice...? Bloom: You... It's you! You're the one who led me out of Cloud Tower Castle! Daphne: Yes, Bloom... Come to me... *Bloom walks forward.* Bloom: But... Daphne: Come...! Bloom: I can't see you. Daphne: Come Bloom! Bloom: Where are you?! *Daphne's cloth gentle touches Bloom's hand. Bloom gasps.* Daphne: I am here... *Bloom looks up and sees Daphne surrounded by a bright light. The light is strong causing Bloom to shield her eyes.* Daphne: I'm waiting for you! *Daphne holds out her hand.* Daphne: Come to me... and remember... Bloom: Uh, remember? What must I remember?? Scene: Bloom and Flora's Room *Bloom wakes up.* Bloom: What? What do I have to remember?? *Flora appears in front Bloom.* Flora: For one thing - that today is a holiday! Bloom: Hm? *Flora walks to her side of the room.* Flora: But that is no reason to spend the day in bed! Bloom: Hm. Hi Flora! Flora: You were talking your sleep! What was it that you absolutely have to remember? Bloom: I-I don't know! It was such a weird dream... *Bloom grabs Kiko and gets out of bed. Bloom sees Flora closing her luggage and picking it up.* Bloom: Where are you going? Flora: I'm going home! Today is the Day of the Rose, it's a special day here in Magix - no classes! Scene: The Winx's Living Room Bloom: What's the Day of the Rose? Tecna: It's a special day where everyone celebrates their own mother. Don't you have a holiday like that on Earth? Bloom: Oh yes! But we call it Mothers' Day! Flora: Are you going home Bloom? Bloom: No... I don't think so. Stella: Well then, you'll keep us company. *Stella and Musa step out of their rooms.* Scene: Alfea Dining Hall *Bloom, Stella and Musa have breakfast.* Stella: There's only Griselda left. All the teachers have cleared right off! *Stella takes a sip of her coffee.* Wizgiz: You bet! Bloom: Mir. Wizgiz! Stella: You're going too? Wizgiz: And why not? Can't I have... a mother? *Wizgiz turns his flower brooch into a rose. He skips off.* Wizgiz: Cheerio! Musa: What a guy! Stella: And you? Why aren't you going home? Bloom: I prefer to stay here. If I see my parents again, even for just a day I'll feel even more homesick! Stella and Musa: Hm... Bloom: Okay and why are you two staying here? *Stella looks dejected.* Stella: I don't celebrate the Day of the Rose... I've never told you guys but... My mom and dad are splitting up... Yup... the King and Queen of Solaria aren't getting along anymore. *Stella takes a deep breath.* Stella: Okay, now you know everything! So, what's your excuse, Musa? Huuh?? *Musa's expression become very sad.* Musa: I haven't celebrated this day in a long time because... I haven't gotten anyone to celebrate. *Stella and Bloom are appalled to hear this.* Musa: I lost my mother when I was still very young... Stella: Musa, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have asked... Musa: You don't have to apologize, you couldn't have known. For me, this day is just a little sadder than others... But hey, life goes on. There's not much more I can do about it, except to live with my memories... *Musa begins to tear up. Stella hugs Musa and Bloom holds her hand. The two start to tear up as well. Bloom wipes her tears.* Bloom: Tears, coffee and milk. Not my idea of a tasty breakfast! *Stella stands up and gets excited.* Stella: Alright! It's a beautiful day and there's a party in town! Music! Dancing! *Stella's phone beeps and she checks it.* Stella: Goody! A message from Sky, my favorite prince! He and his friends will be in the city and he's inviting me... He's inviting me! To the big Rose Ball this evening! Ya-hoo! Bloom: Well then? Musa: Another time maybe... Just not today... Thanks anyway! *Musa and Bloom get up and walk over to Stella.* Stella: Okie dokie! *The three share a group hug.* Scene: Griffin's Office *The Trix are called into Griffin's office.* Griffin: You are nothing but bungling fools! This is a letter of protest from my esteemed colleague, Faragonda. *Griffin waves the letter from Faragonda in front of the Trix, clearly angered.* Griffin: She did not "appreciate" you breaking into her school. And now, she is asking me to take disciplinary action... against you! *Griffin tears the letter apart and burns it, lets it go and dispel on its own.* Griffin: I am FURIOUS!! I'm not furious for what you've done. But for what you have not done! *Griffin points at the Trix and slams her fist on her desk.* Griffin: I should kick you out of my school! But I won't. I'll give you another chance. I feel a lot of negative energy coming from you... *The Trix listen intently to Griffin.* Griffin: You could become truly awesome witches! But you will have to prove yourselves. There is a growing collaboration between the fairies of Alfea and the wizards of Red Fountain. There's a friendship between the schools and I don't like it! This could be the start of a union that would change the balance of power, unless you three destroy this alliance. Icy: When do we begin? Griffin: Right now! Today there is this insufferable Rose Festival going on in the city. Your dear little fairies will be there, and so the boys from Red Fountain. Do whatever you want. Use whatever you need. All that matters is that at the end of the day, the kingship between fairies and wizards will be spoiled forever! Now, get to work! Scene: Alfea's East Tower *Musa is on Alfea's East Tower, she takes out a rose which opens up and a holographic picture shows of her mother. She starts talking to the hologram* Musa: You know, these parties are always the same anyway. And I see my friends everyday. Of course, I would have seen Riven again. He's a boy I met. He's a strange fella, but I would really like to get to know him better. Who knows? Another day, perhaps. *Musa closes the rose.* Scene: Magix City *Sky, Brandon, and Riven are walking through Magix City* Sky: A lot of people, huh? Riven: Too many for my tastes. What are they all doing out on the streets, anyway? Brandon: What you should be doing. Relaxing and enjoying themselves. *They look up, and a ship pours roses onto the crowd.* Civilian: *cheers* Yeah!! Woo hoo! Alright! Look at all the roses! *Sky catches a rose.* Sky: A rose for you, madam. *Sky hands the rose to Stella.* Stella: Thank you! *Stella and Sky look into each others eyes. Bloom and Brandon watch them and silently giggle at each other. Riven clears his throat in irritation and disgust.* Riven: Can we get going now, please? *Everyone turns to look at something, which is a motorbike race.* Audience: Yeah! All right! Come on! Come on! Go! Go! Go! That's it! Hey. Yeah, yeah, yeah! Come on! Go, go, go! Brandon: Yeah, alright! Some riders are getting ready for the race. Riven: Poor fools! Little do they know that they're totally wasting their time. Brandon: Yeah? I'll be racing. Riven: Hey, I wasn't talking about me. Bloom: What's that suppose to mean? Riven: It means that, in a little bit I'll be the one crossing the finish line first! That's all, and you'll be all standing there watching me win. *Brandon and Sky smile.* Brandon: Riven, Sky and I are taking part of the race this year. Riven: Whatever! I'm just telling you: the race is mine! Sky: We'll see! Stella: Sky, isn't it a bit dangerous? Brandon: Nah, motorbikes are safe. *They look over at the race track. When a racer pulls a stunt, and lands, the motorbike's engine fogs up the driver behind him, causing him to lose control. His bike is propelled upwards but a force field blocks it from landing onto the crowd. The girls gasp. The bike lands safely in front of them.* Brandon: See? The track is shielded by a safety force field. *The gang are walking around Magix.* Stella: We have a dance to attend to tonight, so drive carefully. Sky: Well... I'll try. The thing is, if I wanna teach this guy a lesson, I'll have to put the pedal to the medal. *Riven scoffs.* Riven: Keep dreaming, boy! *The Trix teleport themselves to Magix City as well, away from hindsight.* Bloom: I'll be cheering for you, Brandon! Sky: Hey, Riven. Who's cheering for you? Stella's cheering for me, Bloom's cheering for Brandon. But you don't have any one. Riven: I can have any girl I want! Wanna bet? Brandon: What kind of bet? Riven: My kind of bet! If I win the race, I get to pick one of your fairy friends to be my escort for the ball this evening. *Brandon turns away.* Brandon: This is stupid! Riven: Oh, is it? Well, in this case, I'll choose... Uh, Bloom. Is that a deal? *Stella goes wide.* Bloom: *disbelief* What?! *She steps in front of Riven, clearly irritated.* Bloom: Maybe you should ask me first! Riven: Yeah. But- Bloom: No "but". Who do you think you are? Just so you know, I'' choose who I go out with! *Riven's expression becomes severe.* '''Bloom:' And I wouldn't go out with you if you were the last guy on Earth! *Riven growls in anger.* Bloom: You're just a ridiculous, arrogant, pathetic windbag! *The other three cannot hide their shock. Brandon frowns.* Bloom: Go ahead, win the race but I'm warning you - don't you come near me! *Bloom crosses her arms and angrily pouts. Riven grabs a hold of Bloom's chin and turns it towards his, getting close to her face.* Riven: Tch. Oh? Do you really mean what you just said? I think deep down, you like me. *Brandon goes wide out, and becomes furious out of pure jealousy. Clutching his fist and scowling. Bloom quickly knocks Riven's hand off of her.* Bloom: Hey! Hands off! Don't be cheeky with me, Riven! You should show people a little more respect! *Bloom levitates a flower pot over Riven's head and dumping water all over him. Everyone laughs.* Brandon: Oops! Bloom: Uh... I didn't mean to, Riven I'm sorry! Riven: Go away! Brandon: Calm down, Riven! Riven: Get lost, Brandon! Get lost, all of you! *Riven runs away.* Stella: Hey, he had it coming! *Riven is walking around the festival, while people stare at him.* Riven: Stupid, stupid, stupid! Girls, huh! Who needs them? I sure don't. I don't need anybody! *He leans against the store front and looks at himself in the reflected glass. Riven: I don't need this stupid party! *He continues walking through the crowd. Nearby the Trix watch him* Icy: Hey, did you see that? Darcy: This guy's got personality and muscles. I like him. Stormy: Darcy, tell me, are you falling in love? Darcy: Watch your mouth, Stormy! *Stormy gasps.* Icy: Hey, keep your bickering for later. We've got a job to do, remember? And this little "falling out" has given me an idea. Riven always wants to be the best, we know that. He's brash, moody and he really hates losing, but we have the power to fulfill his dreams. Darcy: It shouldn't be too difficult to get him to come over to our side. Icy: Knut! *Knut appears with a flash of purple lightning.* Knut: Your Highness. Ah, what can I do for you? Icy:'''You will soon find out. '''Knut: Oh no, your Highness. No please, have mercy! Pretty please... oh. *Icy casts a spell and in a flash of blue light, Knut is transformed into Timmy. Icy laughs and claps her hands, making glasses appear on Timmy's (Knut) face.* Icy: There we go. Perfect. Timmy (Knut): Oh, I can see. Icy: And now, listen carefully... *Elsewhere in streets of Magix. Bloom and Stella watch a street performer.* Stella: He's good, huh? Brandon (Sky): Look over there, a fire eater. *Nearby another street performer shows off his talents at eating fire. Bloom takes in all the different performances with wide eyes. Stella tries to pull her along but interested by something Bloom lets go of her hand and they are separated by the crowd. A third street performer dances to music played by spelled instruments.* Bloom: Woah! *Bloom is entranced by the dancer and the woman becomes the woman from her dreams Dancer/Daphne: Bloom! Bloom! Bloom! *A hand touches Bloom's shoulder and she is broken out of the trance. She looks to see it is Timmy who touched her* Timmy (Knut): Bloom! *When she looks back the dancer has become herself once more* Bloom: Timmy! You're here too? Timmy (Knut): Why are you on your own? Everyone else is looking for you. You disappeared so suddenly. Bloom: I don't know, I just lost sight of them a little while ago. At least I think it was a little while ago. Timmy (Knut): Let's go to the square, that's probably where they are. Bloom: Sure, I suppose the race is about to start. *They start to walk back to the City Square.* Timmy (Knut): The guys told me that you had a little disagreement with Steven. Bloom: Uh, with who? Timmy (Knut): Oh, Riven! *chuckles nervously* I'm sorry. *Bloom is confused by Timmy's (Knut) odd behavior but is distracted by her sudden guilt.* Bloom: I'm sorry too. Timmy (Knut): Well, if you want to make it up to him, I know how! Bloom: Oh really? Timmy (Knut): Of course! *He pulls a small black case from his pocket.* Timmy (Knut): Tada! It's a surprise, they- I've prepared for him but you can give it to him. You know, as some kind of peace offering. *Nearby Icy face-palms at his bad acting.* Bloom: But what is it? *Bloom leans closer to look at the case. Timmy (Knut) struggles to open it but eventually the case pops open and Timmy (Knut) sighs in relief. He withdraw a set of headphone looking things and put them on his head. They slip forward to cover his eyes. Bloom notices his odd behavior.* Bloom: Are you alright, Timmy? You seem distracted. *Timmy (Knut) fixes the headphones so they're sitting properly again Timmy (Knut): I'm okay! Everything's under control! *Watching from nearby Icy face-palms at Knut's awkwardness.* Timmy (Knut): Yes uh, it's a helmet, a special moni... nomeni... omni drive helmet. Yes. *Laughing nervously he clicks a button on the side of the headphones and they unfold into a wind rider helmet.* Timmy (Knut): It allows the rider to drive the flying motorbike telepathically. *Timmy (Knut) clicks the button again and the helmet snaps back into headphones.* Timmy (Knut): It's every rider's dream. *He offers the headgear to Bloom and she takes it.* Bloom: But you must have worked hard to make this. You're the one who should give it to him. Timmy (Knut): But friendship is much more important. You give it to him, tell him you got it in a little techno-gadget shop. You'll make him happy, trust me. Bloom: ''' Why, thanks Timmy! That's very generous of you. '''Timmy (Knut): One last thing: don't tell anyone I gave it to you. Okay? *Timmy (Knut) runs off waving over his shoulder.* Bloom: Uh, okay. Scene: Magix City Alley *Timmy (Knut) sits on the ground and the three witches tower over him.* Icy: Well? Did you give her the helmet? Timmy (Knut): Yes, Highness. *Darcy clicks her fingers and Timmy transforms back into Knut with a flash.* Stormy: I liked him better the other way. *They teleport away.* Scene: Rooftop *The Trix arrive on the top of a high rise overlooking the center of the city. Icy approaches the railing.* Icy: We'll watch the whole thing from up here. The race is about to start and I don't want to miss one second of it. Stormy: Especially since Riven's helmets bound to steal the show. Icy: Poor Riven will have a little accident and all the blame will fall on Bloom. Darcy: *sounding skeptical* A little accident? Right. Stormy: Since when do you worry about other people? Darcy: Me? Worry? Stormy: Oh, but you do, Darcy. You like that guy don't you? Darcy: He's nice. That's all. Knut: Huh? Icy: Darcy, darling, you're turning all schmaltzy on us. *Icy puts her arm around Darcy's shoulders. Icy and Stormy laugh.* Scene: Magix City Bike Track Announcer: Ladies and Gentleman, and all other creatures, welcome to the annual Race of the Rose. Ten courageous participants will take part in today's event. let's hear it for our champions. *Riven and the others walk their bikes to the starting line. Brandon and Sky walk together and Stella catches up with them* Sky (Brandon): Let's hurry, we're late. Brandon (Sky): And we haven't even found Bloom yet. Bloom: Ah, there, you are! *They turn to see Bloom run up.* Stella: Bloom! Goodness gracious, where were you?! We were looking all over for you! Bloom: And I was looking for you. Where's Riven? *She looks around at the riders and tries to find Riven.* Bloom: Riven! *Riven, about to put on his helmet stops and looks around.* Riven: What do you want? *Bloom walks over.* Riven: Make this quick! You're wasting my time! Bloom: I just wanted to give you this. It's a, uh, present for you. *She clicks the button and shows him the helmet Bloom: I wanted to apologize for before- *Riven takes the helmet from her.* Riven: Give it to me! Thank you! *Bloom gasps at the nastiness in his voice. He puts the helmet on and click the button to fold it away.* Riven: Was there anything else? Bloom: Good luck in the race. *Riven turns back to his bike without another word. Bloom leaves.* Scene: Rooftop *The Trix watch. Darcy seems worried for Riven.* Scene: Magix City Bike Track *The riders line up at the starting line.* Boom: Brandon! Be careful! *Brandon (Sky) flips his helmet up and smiles at her.* Bloom: And good luck! *Bloom winks and gives him the thumbs up.* Brandon (Sky): See you at the finish line. *He waves to her and flips his helmet back down.* Announcer: All racers to the starting line. *Bloom joins Stella at the barricades.* Stella: What did you give Riven? Bloom: Oh, I'll explain later. It was a present from Timmy. Stella: Timmy? Bloom: Yeah, he gave it to me few minutes ago. Stella: Are you sure your feeling alright? Timmy went home for the Day of the Rose; he's nowhere near Magix. Bloom: But that's impossible! And if it's true who was I talking to then? *Bloom looks around the crowd and spots the Trix on top of a nearby rooftop. She gasps.* Bloom: Oh no! Announcer: These are the light signals, gentlemen. *The bikes power up. The countdown starts and a light flashes red. Bloom starts pushing through the crowd to get to the witches.* Bloom: Sorry. Excuse me. Sorry. *Stella follows Bloom.* Stella: Bloom! Bloom, what's going on? Bloom: I've been tricked Stella! Look, the witches are here! *Bloom points up to the rooftop. The second red light of the countdown flashes. The guys look between each other at the starting line. The third red light of the countdown flashes.* Stella: Bloom, wait! *They start running back to the starting line.* Bloom: They're up to something! Someone was pretending to be Timmy! Stella gasps. The countdown lights turn green, signalling the start of the race. The riders start racing.* Stella: But how? Bloom: I don't know but I've got to stop Riven. I must stop him before it's too late! And there's only one way to do it. *She runs down an alleyway.* Bloom: Bloom Magic Winx! *Bloom transforms. Darcy rides out of an alleyway and joins the race. Darcy uses her powers to take out two riders gaining on her. She uses her magic against another two riders ahead of her, forcing them to crash into each other. Bloom flies onto the track behind her and is noticed by the crowd.* Announcer: What a race, ladies and gentlemen! And we even have an unusual competitor who has just stepped onto the track! *Brandon (Sky) notices Bloom flying.* Brandon (Sky): Bloom!? What is she doing here? *Darcy uses her powers to mess with Brandon's (Sky) bike.* Brandon (Sky): What's going on?! *Riven rides ahead. Brandon's (Sky) bike slows to a stop. Bloom flies overhead.* Bloom: Brandon! Riven: I'm in the lead, this helmet's amazing. I'm one with the bike. *Bloom is right on Riven's tail, closely followed by Darcy.* Scene: Rooftop Stormy: That busybody Bloom is getting in the way again! Icy: She's found us out, but she's too late anyway. Darcy, you know what you've gotta do. Scene: Magix City Bike Track Bloom: Riven, stop! *Bloom reaches for him but is too far away.* Bloom: Stop! *She flies up closer and Riven sees her in his side mirror.* Riven: Bloom?! What are you trying to do?! Nobody can stop me now! Bloom: Riven! *Riven speeds up and Bloom falls behind.* Scene: Rooftop Icy: Now! Scene: Magix City Bike Track *Icy casts a spell to mess with Riven's helmet, preventing him from being able to see and he grabs at his helmet.* Bloom: Riven! *Riven slows down, surprising Bloom and they collide, sending Bloom flying through the air. They both cry out. Riven loses control of his bike and crashes, flying through the air. Darcy and Bloom both speed up to save his falling body. Darcy catches Riven on the back of her bike and skids, sending dirt and smoke at Bloom.* Bloom: Huh? *The rest of the riders arrive. Darcy lowers Riven's unconscious body to the ground and clicks away his helmet.* Brandon (Sky): *to Bloom* What did you do? Bloom: I didn't even touch him! He lost control of his bike! *Bloom touches Brandon's (Sky) shoulder.* Darcy: Wake up, Riven! *Darcy casts a spell on Riven as he comes round.* Riven: You saved me. *Darcy takes off her helmet and Riven's eyes widen as he is affected by the spell. The crowd disperses when they realize he is fine. Darcy helps Riven up.* Riven: I'm-I'm alright. Darcy: Thanks to my healing powers. My name's Darcy. Scene: Rooftop Stormy: ''' Disgusting! *Icy and Stormy leave the rooftop. Knut continues to watch.* Scene: Magix City Bike Track '''Bloom: Hands off, witch! *Bloom flies in between Darcy and Riven.* Riven and Darcy: Huh? Darcy: Hey! Chill out, missy! I'm helping him! *Brandon (Sky) arrives and holds Bloom back from attacking Darcy.* Bloom: I don't know how they did it but it was she and her friends who caused the accident! *Stella and Brandon arrive.* Riven: You're lying! This is all your fault! I saw you behind me, I don't know how you did it but it was you who deactivated my helmet just so Brandon could win! Brandon (Sky): Hey! I only won by default. Riven: Here's your stupid present, thanks a lot! *Riven takes off the helmet and throws it at Bloom.* Brandon (Sky): Hey! Bloom: It was the Trix! Please, you gotta believe me. They sent a Timmy look-alike to give me the helmet, it was all a dirty trick! Riven: *sounding incredulous* Timmy won't be back before this evening. Come up with a better excuse, Bloom. Bloom: I swear to you. Why won't you guys believe me? Brandon (Sky): Of course. There has to be an explanation. Riven: So you believe her over me? Is that the way it is? *Darcy smirks at the fight.* Riven: Is that the way it is, Brandon? Sky (Brandon): Riven, we're only trying to understand. Riven: I've had it! I'm through with you all! Tonight I'm gonna ask to be transferred to another squad of Specialists. *Riven turns to go.* Darcy: Wait, Riven! I'm coming with you. Riven: Let's go. *Darcy and Riven leave together, Darcy smiling victoriously over her shoulder at the others. Bloom starts to cry.* Bloom: I swear to you, it was just another one of the witches' tricks! Brandon (Sky): We're beginning to think so too but I'm afraid we'll never be able to prove it. *Stella puts a comforting hand on Bloom's shoulder.* Stella: Sure looks like we've lost this one, Bloom. Ending Narrator: In the next episode, Bloom will have some strange and disturbing dreams. A mysterious image appears. Who is it? What does it mean? Musa will discover a painful secret about Riven. And the Trix will try to discover the source of Bloom's extraordinary powers that she demonstrates in combat. Category:Season 1 (Winx Club) Category:Season 1 Scripts (Winx Club) Category:Cinélume Scripts Category:Cinélume Category:Scripts Category:Winx Club Category:Winx Club Scripts